According to You
by Everybodyelse027
Summary: Oneshot. Based on the song 'According to You' by Orianthi. Ray insulted Stella and Stella seekks revenge. Plaesa give this a shot and read it. PLEASE. Humor because i find Ray's face at the end of the story funny.


According to You

A/n: Charlie/ Stella, Mo/Scott and Wen/Olivia are all boyfriend/girlfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth and My favourite Orianthi song, According to You.

One Monday lunch, the band was just minding their own business when the irritating blonde that is Ray Beech approached them.

"Yo Loser Mouth!" He said

"What do you want now?" Olivia asked, rolling her eyes. "You gonna insult one of us again? Who is it this time? You already insulted me, Wen, Mo, Charlie."

"You know me well, White. Let's see,.. Ooh! I haven't picked on Lemonade Mouth over there." He said, pointing at Stella.

"Yeah, like you could do that." Stella said, also rolling her eyes.

"I've got my list. Let's start."

"Whatever."

"First, you're stupid."

"Don't care."

"You're a mess in a dress."

"Proud of it."

"You're boring, moody, useless."

"Is that the best you can think of?" Stella said, mocking Ray.

"You have the worst attention span, you suck at telling jokes, you can't do anything right."

"Anything else?"

"And lastly. You. Can't. Do. A. Guitar. Riff. That's right. Scott can do riffs, you can't. He's better that you. You're just the simple D A G A chords."

Now that caught everybody's attention.

"What did you just say?" Stella asked, getting a little mad.

"You heard me."

"How dare you say that!" Stella shouted.

"I'm just telling you the truth. You can't perform a guitar riff."

Stella was hurt. That was one of her specialties. And when someone says she can't play, that crushes her.

"Get outta here, now!" Stella shouted, close to tears.

"I'm just telling you the truth." Ray said, with a satisfactory smile in his face.

"Shut up and leave!" She shouted again.

"Fine whatever. Just remember, that's the truth. Scott's better than you and you know it." And with that, he left.

Stella sat down, wiped her eyes and asked her band mates.

"Are all of those things true?"

"What? No!" everyone shouted.

"You don't need to shout." Stella said.

"Stella, how can you believe him?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, it's just, I think all of those things are true." She answered.

"You're the opposite of those things." Mo comforted.

"Yeah, you're not stupid. You're funny and irresistible." Wen started.

"And you're beautiful, incredible and everything I ever wanted." Charlie continued.

"Also, you're better than me. Waay better than me in guitar playing ESPECIALLY the riffs." Scott finished.

"You really think so?" Stella asked.

"We know so." They answered.

"Aww, you guys are the best!" Stella said, forming a group hug.

"So, being Stella, let me guess. You're planning something to get revenge at Ray. Something to prove him wrong" Charlie said, chuckling.

"Correct. Hey guys, you what you all said to me, it could be a song! Also the one's jerkblonde said." Stella announced, a light bulb above her head.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. What Wen and Charlie said. Then before the last chorus, I'll play a guitar riff that lasts for let's say 20-21 seconds?"

"Hmm that's pretty long." Said Scott, nodding.

"Right. That'll prove Ray wrong." Mo declared.

"Okay, I'll start writing later, Olivia can you help me?" Stella asked.

"Course." Olivia replied.

"When are you going to perform it?" Wen asked.

"Tomorrow at lunch. But I have to ask Brenigan permission first." Stella said.

"Don't worry. He'll grant it for sure." Olivia said.

"And oh guys can you help?" Stella asked.

"Sure!" Olivia said.

"Of Course!" Mo answered.

"You knows it." Wen replied. [Kinda got that from Ryan of True Jackson, V.P.]

"Sure thing." Scott said.

"Anything for you, sweetie." Charlie winked.

"Great! Charles, will you play drums for me?" Stella asked.

"That's my job."

"Cool. Scott can you play electric guitar with me?"

"Course I can." Scott replied.

"Wen, rhythm? Please."

"Sure, no prob."

"What about us?" Mo asked, gesturing at her and Olivia.

"Mo, Bass. Olivia back up vocals."

"Glad to." Olivia said.

"Of course." Mo replied.

"Yay! Let's show Beech that it's wrong to mess with Lemonade Mouth especially me." Stella declared.

-Lunch; the next day-

"So are we ready?" Stella asked.

"Oh we're way passed ready." They replied.

"Good. Let's roll."

-At the somewhat stage/ front whatever-

"Good afternoon guys. Do we really need to introduce ourselves? [Everybody laughs.] Anyway this is a song called According to You. I hope you enjoy our little lunch time entertainment." Stella announced. [Got the lunch time entertainment idea from WOWP's Eat to the Beat. And guess who's in there. ;)]

"_According to you__  
><em>_I'm stupid,__  
><em>_I'm useless,__  
><em>_I can't do anything right.__  
><em>_According to you__  
><em>_I'm difficult,__  
><em>_hard to please,__  
><em>_forever changing my mind.__  
><em>_I'm a mess in a dress,__  
><em>_can't show up on time,__  
><em>_even if it would save my life.__  
><em>_According to you. According to you.___

_But according to him__  
><em>_I'm beautiful,__  
><em>_incredible,__  
><em>_he can't get me out of his head.__  
><em>_According to him__  
><em>_I'm funny,__  
><em>_irresistible,__  
><em>_everything he ever wanted.__  
><em>_Everything is opposite,__  
><em>_I don't feel like stopping it,__  
><em>_so baby tell me what I got to lose.__  
><em>_He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
><em>_according to you.___

_According to you__  
><em>_I'm boring,__  
><em>_I'm moody,__  
><em>_you can't take me any place.__  
><em>_According to you__  
><em>_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.__  
><em>_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;__  
><em>_you're the boy who puts up with that.__  
><em>_According to you. According to you.___

_But according to him__  
><em>_I'm beautiful,__  
><em>_incredible,__  
><em>_he can't get me out of his head.__  
><em>_According to him__  
><em>_I'm funny,__  
><em>_irresistible,__  
><em>_everything he ever wanted.__  
><em>_Everything is opposite,__  
><em>_I don't feel like stopping it,__  
><em>_so baby tell me what I got to lose.__  
><em>_He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
><em>_according to you.___

_I need to feel appreciated,__  
><em>_like I'm not hated. oh- no-.__  
><em>_Why can't you see me through his eyes?__  
><em>_It's too bad you're making me decide._

_-Guitar Solo-___

_But according to me__  
><em>_you're stupid,__  
><em>_you're useless,__  
><em>_you can't do anything right.__  
><em> 

_But according to him__  
><em>_I'm beautiful,__  
><em>_incredible,__  
><em>_he can't get me out of his head.__  
><em>_According to him__  
><em>_I'm funny,__  
><em>_irresistible,__  
><em>_everything he ever wanted.__  
><em>_Everything is opposite,__  
><em>_I don't feel like stopping it,__  
><em>_baby tell me what I got to lose.__  
><em>_He's into me for everything I'm not,__  
><em>_According to you.__  
><em>_According to you.___

_According to you__  
><em>_I'm stupid,__  
><em>_I'm useless,__  
><em>_I can't do anything right.__" _Stella finished.

The students were clapping and cheering. Stella was just laughing at Ray's face when she performed the guitar solo.

Ray's face: Shocked, Angry, Embarrassed, Humiliated, Shocked. [And yes, I said shocked twice.]

"_You don't mess with Stella" _Stella thought, smirking.

A/n: Hi. I hope you like it. If you're wondering, their shoutings does not get the attention of the other students. I think, I kinda misinterpreted the song, so I'm so sorry if you think I did. Review!

P. S.

Ray's face was shocked, angry, embarrassed, humiliated, shocked because the whole school heard him say Stella can't perform a riff TWICE but she just did, so he was proven wrong.


End file.
